


[Podfic] Equivalent Exchange

by frecklebombfic (frecklebomb)



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bickering, Big Brother Dick Grayson, Family Feels, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, brother being brothers, secrets and lies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 13:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19830856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic
Summary: Author summary from Lysical:Apparently favors don't expire on death.--"What do you want, Dick?""For you to be happy, Jay." Dick leaned over and pinched his cheek. Jason reached up and swiped at him, scowling. "And world peace."





	[Podfic] Equivalent Exchange

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Equivalent Exchange](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10213592) by [Lysical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysical/pseuds/Lysical). 



> Please see the original text work for the original tags, and additional author's notes.

[](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/frec-podfic/DCU/Equivalent+Exchange/equivalent+exchange.png)

Cover by frecklebombfic  
(click for full-size)  
  
  
---  
  
### [Podfic] Equivalent Exchange

Duration: 0:10:36

###### Browser streaming:

###### Download:

  * MP3 & mobile streaming: [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/9qeiiipx1xktmoa/%5BDCU%5D%20Equivalent%20Exchange.mp3?dl=0) | 5.07 mb.
  * M4A Audiobook: [Direct link](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/frec-podfic/DCU/Equivalent+Exchange/%5BDCU%5D+Equivalent+Exchange.m4a) or [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/xd93r5tnxp0w6fx/%255BDCU%255D_Equivalent_Exchange.m4a/file) | 5.0 mb. 

  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to Lysical for writing this delightful fic, and for giving blanket permission to podfic! Thank you also to yeswayappianway for beta listening to this, and helping me out with the dialogue takes when I needed it.
> 
> \- - -
> 
> Please be generous with your kudos and comments, I hoard those notification emails like a feedback dragon for days when I need a motivation boost to make more podfic ♥️♥️


End file.
